Mine
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Grimmjow just can't seem to find his fraccione, such a troublesome girl she is to him... or not? My first english fanfic, so don't kill me for grammatical mistakes! :P


**Mine**

Grimmjow POV

I walked around in Las Noches, hoping to find my fraccione. That girl was always busy. You see, she isn't just any arrancar. She doesn't have that much fighting ability's, but she does have great healing skills. That girl is also in one word… calming. Every time I get angry at anyone, mostly Ulquiorra, she just talks to me. And talks to me. And talks to me. And before I know, I'm calm again. That girl is really special. To everyone here by the way. You see, every Espada likes her. Stark also talks to her whenever he feels like and sometimes she falls asleep on his lap. Or the other way around of course. She also helps Szayl with his research. Not in a perverted way. It also happened once that she had to go and see lord Aizen. In the end she had to help him make a difficult decision. Now you're probably wondering: who is this girl? Well, this girl is my fraccione, Sharona Cierra, arrancar 88.

I went to the last place I thought she could be: her room. Reaching the room next to mines, I knocked. "Sharona? Are you there?" I asked. I got no answer, so I just opened the door. She wasn't there. Then I knew where she was. Probably in the world of the living, trying to make it up to Kurosaki and his friends…

Sharona POV

I clapped in my hands and I changed into my human form. My white sleeveless top changed into a green tank top with two orange ribbons. The white skirt and white shorts became a dark blue miniskirt. My long brown hair that reached my knees, was now tied up with a white ribbon. My blue eye stayed the same, while my green eye turned blue. I looked like a normal human now. Time to find Kurosaki-kun. Walking around in Karakura Town, I picked up his reiatsu. I ran towards him, only to find him slaughtering a Hollow. "Kurosaki-kun!" I called him. I smiled, until I felt Zangetsu on my throat. "What are you doing?" I asked, a trace of fear in my voice. "I don't trust you anymore, Sharona Cierra, Arrancar 88" he responded. So he was angry after all, well I sure don't blame him…

_*flashback*_

I was walking through the city with Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-chan and Inoue-chan. Kuchiki-chan just made a great joke about Kurosaki-kun's hair and we were laughing. I think even the people on the other side of the world heard us. They didn't know that I was an arrancar, nor that I was Grimmjow-sama's fraccione. They saw me as any friend. And that was how I liked it. It all was so peaceful and tranquil, until we picked up someone's reiatsu. I knew immediately who it belonged to: Grimmjow-sama. Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan ran towards him, while Inoue-chan stayed behind. I stood there for a little while, but ran after them. "Hey Cierra-chan! Where are you going?" asked Inoue-chan but I didn't answer. Once at the battlefield, Kuchiki-chan was lying on the ground. "Kuchiki-chan!" I called, but she didn't respond. "Ah Sharona! There you are! I've been looking for you for a while now!" Grimmjow-sama said. "Ah, I'm sorry Grimmjow-sama, I didn't know you were" I responded. "You know him?" Kurosaki-kun clearly was shocked. "Yes… That's my master…" I said, looking down. "WHAT?" Kurosaki-kun screamed. "Come with me Sharona, I have some things to discuss with you" Grimmjow-sama said, not even looking at me. Oh god, he was in that mood again. "Yes Grimmjow-sama" I responded politely, hoping not to piss him off. We walked through the garganta back to Las Noches…

_*end flashback*_

"It wasn't my intention" I said. "Tell that to Zangetsu!" he yelled as he was getting ready to kill me. At once, I was 5 meters away from Kurosaki-kun. I also noticed that someone was holding me. Looking up, I looked straight in the cold eyes of Grimmjow-sama. "Hey you little airhead, do you have a death wish?" he scolded me. "No…Of course not…" I said looking away. "Look at me when you speak to me!" he yelled. This was one of his moods I could not change. In this state, he was ready to kill anyone. From his enemy's, Ulquiorra, to his subordinates, me. He putted me down. "Stay here, I'll be right back" Grimmjow-sama said, walking towards Kurosaki-kun. "Yes…Grimmjow-sama" I said. The fight seemed like it would never end. It was quite scary to see. In the end, Kurosaki-kun lied on the ground, looking quite dead. "Follow" was all that Grimmjow-sama said while walking through the garganta. I followed, too afraid to speak. He didn't talk to me until we were in his room…

Once in his room, where we always talked when he was angry, he spoke to me again. "What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled. "I…I just… wanted to make it up to Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-chan…" I explained. "He would have killed you if I wasn't there!" he continued to yell at me. It was scaring me. I felt uncomfortable when someone yelled at me. Tears began to form in my eyes, and soon rolled over my cheeks as Grimmjow-sama just kept on scolding me. When he saw this, he stopped yelling, took a deep breath and turned away. "Don't cry you little airhead…" was all he said. No matter how much I'd love to stop crying, I couldn't.

Grimmjow POV

Ow god that little stupid airhead… Why did she have to go and cry again? It just keeps on making me sad. I hated it when she cried, that's why I took her away from Kurosaki. If he noticed she was an arrancar, he would've killed her for sure. That's why I took her with me immediately. I never told her this of course. I didn't want her to be sad or be hurt. Yes it's true…I'm in love with my fraccione. Got problems with it? I would love to tell her, but I won't show her a soft side, for I don't have one. I turned back to her, only to see her covering her face with her hands, still crying. I walked up to her and she looked me straight in the eyes. God, I'm such a softie…

Sharona POV

My eyes widened. I sat there, paralyzed. Grimmjow-sama had placed his hands on my shoulders and pressed his lips roughly against mines. Slowly, I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. The kiss became more passionate, but soon ended because we needed air. Damn air. Before I could do a thing, he hugged me. I hugged him back, burying my face in his shoulder. "You're mine now, just remember that" Grimmjow-sama said on his usual tone. "I will" I responded. Not long after that, I fell asleep on his shoulder.


End file.
